Stay
by DarkSeductress
Summary: RVD's girlfriend is being very uncool about him hitting the road again. Oneshot


12-31-01

**"Stay"  
**

**By**: DarkSeductress

**Summary:** RVD's girlfriend is being very uncool about him hitting the road again.  
**  
DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Rob Van Dam, Vince does, so don't sue me. I'm just a high school student, plus I don't have any money. :) It would be a lost cause. But I do own the character Jamie so please leave her alone. Thank you!

**Feedback**: author is very hungry!

**Distribution**: just ask!

"Why do you have to go back so soon?" Jamie snapped as she watched her boyfriend pack his suitcase.

"Jamie, I'm not going through this again. You're being way un-cool." There was a warning tone in Rob Van Dam's voice.

"You just got back. It isn't fair." She pouted.

"Well, Jamie, there's nothing I can do. This is my job and my life. You knew this before we got together." Rob snapped.

"Yeah, well, you had a lot more time off then and we did more." Jamie stated defensively.

"That's because I wasn't as popular and had no contract with the WWF." He sighed, leaving the room to find his trunks. "Besides, what did we do then that we don't do now?"

Jamie followed him saying, "We went surfing."

"Still do now." He gently pushed her out the way as he opened the closet.

"Not as much though." She countered. "You also don't take me to the movies."

"Just took you this weekend." There was a slight agitation in his usually calm voice. "Where are you holding my trunks hostage?"

"I'm not holding anything hostage." She stated innocently following him as he continued searching.

"Jamie, I want my trunks now." There was that warning tone again, even stronger, mixed with frustration.

"In the bedroom, under the bed, in your sacred chest, I had them dry- cleaned." She sighed in defeat.

"And then hid the chest..." He mumbled under his breath. " My boots, too?"

"They're in there, too." She mumbled back following him in the bedroom.

"That's why I love you." He grinned once he tucked his trunks and boots safely away in his suitcase.

"Don't waste your breath on flattery, Robert, it won't help you change the subject." Jamie snapped darkly.

"Why do you insist on making my life difficult?" He questioned grimly. "You really need to stop now, my patience is wearing real thin, real quick."

"Don't threaten me, Robert." Jamie warned. "And don't think you can ignore me either."

"This is it." Rob snarled calmly slamming the closet door shut, causing her to jump. "You need to grow up, Jamie, and stop acting so immature. This is my job. Like it or not, doesn't matter. If you don't like it so much, maybe we should just split. Cause your un-coolness is totally pissing me off. All I ask is for you to be a little understanding; but I guess I'm asking a bit much of the person who claims to love me."

Jamie was taken back, even hurt. "Rob, look, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it, Jamie." He dismissed her grabbing his suitcase, coat, and keys. He gave her one last look with hurt and anger playing on his features before storming out.

Rob drove without knowing where. He didn't understand why Jamie had to be so difficult. It's not like he enjoyed leaving her for long periods of time but that's what his job required. He knew it was hard on her cause it was hard on him. That was one reason he often flew her out to be with him on the road. Why couldn't she just accept the way he was run by his life and at least pretend to understand?

Rob sighed heavily as he stopped. He was at the beach. The beach looked vaguely familiar. He banged his head against the steering wheel as memories of their first meeting flooded his mind.

Flashback

Rob had just finished a big pay-per-view and wanted to use up his left over adrenaline. So he grabbed his buddy, Chris Jericho, and went on his way.

"Where are we going? I'd like to be in bed with some heat-pads, getting the soreness out my body." Chris yawned.

"Did you bring your surf-board and wet suit?" Rob asked making a turn.

"Yes, master. Now will you please tell your faithful servant where you're taking him?" Chris grumbled sarcastically.

"Surfing. I found this cool-"

"Look, I don't wanna be stampeded by a herd of fans tonight, Rob, I'm in no shape or mood to run." Chris warned.

"It'll be cool, dude, you'll see." Rob grinned as they arrived at their destination.

And it was totally cool. They had been surfing for about an hour when Rob heard female giggles in the wind. He turned his head to see where the voice was coming from and saw a piece of heaven before he wiped out.

There standing on a surf board, riding the ultimate wave was a goddess of the night. It was Jamie. Her brown eyes filled with mischievous laughter as her ebony hair was pulled into two long pigtails. She was wearing a white wife beater, that was tied in a knot, with a white pair of thigh length shorts. Her wet white clothes made a beautiful contrast against her brown skin.

"Rob, what happed to you, man?" Chris asked. "That was a perfect wave."

"That girl, dude, where is she?" Rob asked slowly sitting up.

"What girl? Oh you mean those girls..." Chris grinned as both girls walked over giggling.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked slowly trying to conceal her laughter as her friend shied away in the background still giggling a bit.

"Me?" Chris grinned at the other girl as Rob smacked his head.

"No," Jamie giggled. "The cute amateur that wiped out."

"Oh, so you don't think I'm cute?" Chris grinned at the other girl as Rob rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an amateur." Rob smiled.

"Couldn't prove it by me." She teased. "That was a perfect wave you washed out on, wasn't it, Amie?"

"Yeah, it actually was." Amie smiled coming closer.

Rob then got a good look at Amie. Amie had on a large T-shirt with a large pair of shorts and wore glasses.

"I was distracted." Rob grinned as Jamie tried to help him up but he purposely pulled her on top of him, playfully.

"I am so sorry." She blushed as Chris and Amie laughed.

"It's cool." Rob grinned.

"Really?" She asked softly as their eyes locked. In that one moment a life-time of emotions were shared. Causing Rob and Jamie to feel something they'd never felt before. Was it love? Yeah, it had to be.

"I'm Rob." He whispered as they both searched each other's eyes searching for something.

"I'm Jamie." He loved her little southern accent. It made his muscles tighten and he knew he had found what he was looking for.

The spark in her eyes was pure love as they surfed the night away. Jamie had definitely found what she was looking for.

End Flashback

Rob was startled from his memories by a shy tapping on his window. He stared up into the chocolate eyes he had fallen in love with almost 2 years ago, and saw fear. He knew she was sorry. He also saw a mirrored spark and wondered why they were angry. Everything should be cool.

He unlocked the passenger door as she quickly ran to the other side. Her eyes were a little red, she'd been crying.

"Rob, I'm sorry." Jamie whispered softly as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to act so childish and selfish."

"It's cool." He smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. "I totally understand. And I totally love you, even the childish, selfish part."

"Really? I know I've been un-cool." She stared in his eyes. The fear was still in her eyes. She had thought it was over for a moment.

"Jamie, " He kissed her tenderly. "You are the coolest chick I know. And no, I'm never leaving you. Just think of how un-cool that would be."

Jamie smiled softly as she kissed Rob back, " I love you. Come on, you need to get home and get some rest before you leave." She started to get out the truck when Rob stopped her.

"Jamie?" One question still burned in his mind.

"Yeah, hon?" She stopped.

"How did you know where to find me?" Rob wondered. "And why does this place look so familiar?"

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and stared at him in disbelief. He had to be joking. Then she saw that cute yet, annoying clueless look on his face. Her laughter died down. "This is the beach we first met at. You've got to be joking, right?"  
Rob gazed around for a moment, then it hit him. "So that's why it looks so familiar! This place looks so different at night. Wow. Cool."

He grinned as he turned to meet Jamie's glare.

"Rob, you're as hopeless as men come." She rolled her eyes kissing his cheek before jumping in her jeep with a small smile and leaving.

"Cool." Rob knew she didn't mean it. So he smirked as he followed her home, where he was sure he wasn't going to get any sleep.

The End

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my story. Remember to review please.

Oh yeah, I wrote this for a very good friend of mine: Lady Quack. She is totally cool, she totally rocks, and she totally loves RVD and Kurt Angle.


End file.
